Titanic: Third Class Orphans
by Patrick15
Summary: Five black orphans board Titanic hoping for a new life during the voyage they meet people and learn that they are not alone in the world.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story set in the Titanic 1997 movie universe. Jack and Rose are in the story but they are not main characters. It's about five black orphans who board Titanic as third class passengers. They meet the Cartmell family. A family consisting of three people. Bert, his wife Elizabeth and their daughter Cora. The five orphans are listed below.

Patrick Stovall

Age 15

He is the oldest orphan in the group. He went on board with his sister Samantha and cousins Xavier, Antione and Taylor.

Xavier Stovall

Age 13

He is the second oldest he has no siblings. His only brother died on Titanic's sister ship Gigantic.

Antione Stovall

Age 10 turning 11 in December

He has no siblings

Samantha Stovall

Age 7 turning 8 in December

Taylor Stovall

Age: 10 months turning 1 in June

Their family died on Titanic's sister ship Gigantic. It's a fictional ship I made up. It struck a iceberg and the ship sank at the same time. Unfortunately there were no lifeboats on board all the passemgers and crew died. In this Titanic universe there is no racism but they still judge people based on how muck money they have. When Titanic sinks the Stovalls and Cartmells do not survive the sinking. After they die I will write about what happens to them when they reached Titanic heaven . I might write a alternate story of them surviving.


	2. Chapter 2

Titanic: Third Class Orphans

It was April 10, 1912. On a dock in Southampton, England it was the maiden voyage of Titanic. Thousands of people were boarding the ship. In the third class queue five orphans waited patiently to board the ship carrying their things. "Look how big Titanic is!" Said Antione excitedly. "It's the biggest thing I ever saw!" Said Samantha. "Ship, ship!" Said Taylor who was only 10 months old. "How long is this voyage exactly?" Asked Xavier. "About a week." Panted Patrick. All of them were carrying two bags of luggage except Taylor. Patrick was especially weighed down because he had to carry luggage in one hand and Taylor in the other. They eventually reached the bridge that extended up to the entrance of Titanic. " Tickets please." One of Titanic's officers said. Patrick put down the luggage and took the tickets out his pocket. Then he gave them to the officer. "Thank you, you may come aboard." The officer said. Patrick picked up the luggage then the five of them went up the bridge. "Welcome to Titanic." Said a man as they entered the ship. They found themselves in the main room. There were chairs and corridors filled with people. The corridors had people in them searching for their cabins. On a nearby wall was a sign that said F deck. " Where are we suppose to go?" Asked Xavier. " There." Said Patrick pointing to a man with a cabin directory. They went to him. " Excuse me, but can you tell us where are cabin is?" Asked Patrick. "What's your name?" Asked the man. " Patrick Stovall." Said Patrick. The man looked down the list searching for the list. " You're cabin is F. " Thank you." Said Patrick. They went down a corridor in search of their cabin. "Here it is." Said Patrick when they found it. He opened the door and they found themselves in a simple room. The walls were made of white metal and the floor was made of red stone. Their was a large dresser near the door. Their were also two bunk beds. At the other end was a lavatory and a porthole window. "This looks cramped." Said Antione. " Well it's our home until we reach New York City." Said Xavier." " Put down your things we're going to the stern to watch Titanic leave." Said Patrick.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Meeting the Cartmells

The kids had to get help to reach the stern but eventually they reached the deck. They leaned against the rail and waved goodbye to the people down below on the dock like the other passengers. It was very exciting to be that high up and watch Southampton get farther away. The kids saw the second and fist class passengers on higher decks waving. Everyone began to go back inside to their cabins. Samantha turned a saw a girl her age sitting on her father's shoulders. She had a doll in her hands. Samantha was also carrying a doll including Taylor. Samantha felt sad because she use to sit on her father's shoulders like that. The man took the girl off him and put her back on the ground. He turned to talk to his wife. Samantha walked towards the girl.

" Hi my name is Samantha Stovall what's your name? "She asked.

"Cora Cartmell." Said the other girl. This is my doll Molly.

" My doll's name is Sarah." Said Samantha.

" That's a pretty name." Said Cora. Where are your mommy and daddy?

" They died." Said Samantha.

" Come on Samantha we have to go to our room and unpack then we can go and eat lunch." Said Patrick.

" Good bye." Said Cora.

The Stovalls went back to their cabin and they took a quick bath. After that they opened up their travel bags and put all their clothes and possessions in the large dresser, then they went down to the third class dining room for lunch.It was a large room. The tables were several feet long and the tables were covered with white linen and had silverware and plates. The food there was simple but it was delicious and satisfying. Samantha looked around the dining room but she didn't she Cora. Antione was playing with Taylor and Patrick and Xavier were talking to each other.

. "When we reach New York where will we live?" Asked Xavier. "Well with all the money we saved up working in factories we'll be able to stay in a hotel in the city then we can head out West." Said Patrick. Oh, and the money our parents gave to us in their wills. " I just hope we don't end up living on the streets." Said Xavier.

" Their they are daddy Samantha and her family!" Said Cora.

" Hello." Said Cora's parents.

" Hi , but who are you?" Asked Patrick.

" My name is Bert Cartmell and this is my wife Elizabeth." Said the man. This is my daughter Cora. She met Samantha on deck and she begged us to come find you all.

" My name is Patrick Stovall and Samantha's my sister." Said Patrick. These are our cousins Xavier , Antione and Taylor.

" Cora told us that you're parents died is that true?" Asked Eizabeth sympathetically.

" Yes they died on a ship called Gigantic." Said Xavier. The left for America on business reasons. We stayed at one of their friends home.

" Gigantic sank a few months ago when the bottom part of the ship hit a underwater iceberg." Said Antione. The ship sank all at once in a hour and there were no boats on board.

" That's terrible." Said Elizabeth. Our there any boats on Titanic?

" Yes I saw them when we were on the dock?" Said Bert. Don't worry dear we're safe.


End file.
